


Gledestårer elsker ertende blikk

by Koe



Series: Blott til Marienlyst (Sex, kjærlighet og rikskringkasting) [2]
Category: NRK Lydverket, Norwegian Artist RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Norsk | Norwegian, Romance, Schmoop, Silya, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fra full oppløsning til skjønn forening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gledestårer elsker ertende blikk

"Og når skal du dra da?"  
  
Mona hadde tenkt hun skulle ta den guttebarske tonen og få spørsmålet ut og ferdig med det, men stemmen bare sprekker opp og hun kjenner at hun rødmer fra tærne og helt opp til hårrøttene.  
  
Silje biter seg i leppa og kikker først på henne, deretter på manageren og deretter på Mona igjen.  
  
"Kan ikke du bare gå i forveien?" sier hun til manageren uten å se på ham.  
  
"Det går helt greit, vi tar den oppsummeringen til frokost i morra heller. Sov godt. Fantastisk innsats og velfortjent seier i kveld." Han blunker til henne og går. Silje ser ned i det nedtråkkete blå gulvteppet. De står fortsatt i inngangspartiet på Oslo Plaza.  
  
"Jeg drar i morra, rett etter frokost. Til New York..."  
  
Hun stopper såvidt i det Mona hikster, men forsetter raskt i det leppene hennes vider seg ut i et bredt smil som ikke lar seg undertrykke.  
  
"...for å pakke!"  
  
Mona stopper midt i et hikst og setter gluggene på vidt gap.  
  
"FOR Å PAKKE? Flytter du? Kommer du hjem?!" Haka til Mona når ned på tredje skjorteknappen og øredobbene hennes gjør omtrent saltomortale.  
  
"Jepp!"  
  
Mona begynner å stortute - igjen (for ørtende gang denne kvelden) - og siden heisen akkurat da sier "Ding!" og slår opp dørene, slår Silje resolutt en tatovert arm om Mona og leder henne ut av den folksomme hotell-lobbyen og inn i det lille mykt opplyste heisrommet. Det har samlet seg en liten gruppe vel nysgjerrige gratulanter i lobbyen, og de følger dem med blikket helt til heisdørene slår igjen. Silje har allerede signert sikkert hundre autografer i kveld. Nok er nok.  
  
Først når Silje trykker på knappen til 18. etasje med en rålang knallrød negl så det sier "Ding!" igjen, får Mona tårene nok ut av øynene til å se spørrende på henne.  
  
"..?"  
  
Silje gliser ertende, hun står med én neve i heisveggen ved Monas skulder og den andre legger hun diva-aktig opp bak nakken et øyeblikk, i en overdrevent kokett gest. Hun ser uimotståelig tilgjort uskyldig ut.

"Jeg reiser ikke før i morra..."

Mona ser om mulig enda mer overveldet og glad ut og smilet truer med å dele hodet hennes i to i det Silje setter den andre neven ved Monas øre og lener seg fram, fram, fram - inntil Mona kan kjenne pusten hennes mot leppene og det eneste hun ser er Siljes knallblå og ertende, men likevel dødsalvorlige øyne. Mona lukker sine og strekker seg de aller siste millimetrene frem.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenkt stemningsbilde fra timene etter finalen og seieren i NRKs "Stjernekamp 2013". RPF og selvfølgelig rein fantasi skrevet bare for moro skyld. Unnskyld, Mona og Silje. ;)


End file.
